The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element.
In a method of manufacturing a light emitting element in which a compound semiconductor including an emission layer is layered on a substrate, a method of forming element separation lines by irradiating a substrate with a laser has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5119463, There is a need to improve production efficiency in a method of manufacturing light emitting elements.